


but if a living dance upon dead minds

by abbyarcaine



Series: one reason to stay (one thousand reasons to go) [3]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, posie reunion based off of del-fin / bisuper's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyarcaine/pseuds/abbyarcaine
Summary: It's been six months since Hope Mikaelson sacrificed herself for the good of all supernatural kind.(It's been six months and four days since Penelope Park left for Belgium.)They've been on the road for a good ten hours and Josie kind of wants to snap. While she'd been more into the idea of a bonding trip, Lizzie had all but tried to beg off the trip, wanting to stay in town for Halloween.





	but if a living dance upon dead minds

**Author's Note:**

> based off of an anon prompting a masquerade ball-esque posie fic and also the posie reunion idea floating around on twitter

 

 

Josie wishes that for once she could get away from missions or whatever it is they're doing. It would be nice once in awhile to just sit back and relax with her mom on break and just enjoy being alive and well. Or as alive and well as a vampire and witch can be. But when mom had stepped off the plane with a smile and a promised girls only trip, she can't really deny that she's not excited for the change in plans. 

 

"It'll be a mother-daughter bonding road trip," Caroline had said, with a twinkle in her eye. Now Josie wishes that's all their trip had turned out to be. Surveying the crowd of masked dancers, Josie can't help the nervousness twisting in her gut.  Her eyes skim past her mother's figure, where she's talking languidly to the bartender. They meet eyes before her mother's gaze flits upwards and she finds Hope and Lizzie on the balcony looking out into the crowd.

 

 

.

 

 

It's been six months since Hope Mikaelson sacrificed herself for the good of all supernatural kind.

 

(It's been six months and four days since Penelope Park left for Belgium.)

 

They've been on the road for a good ten hours and Josie kind of wants to snap. While she'd been more into the idea of a bonding trip, Lizzie had all but tried to beg off the trip, wanting to stay in town for Halloween.

 

"Are we there yet?" Lizzie complains in the front seat. Caroline gives her a pointed look as they continue driving and Josie takes note of the exit signs passing them.  Lizzie turns in her seat to face her and gives Josie a glare, one she interprets as the need for backup, but Josie shakes her head.

 

"We'll get there when we get there," Caroline explains, her eyes meet Josie's in the rear view mirror.  Josie crosses her arms and looks away. She's not really mad, she's already forgiven her mother for the surprise plans, but Lizzie needs support. And a part of her really does want to know where exactly they're going. 

 

"We've been on the road for so long, mom." Lizzie turns back in her seat and goes for a pout, but Caroline stays tight lipped and simply smiles.

 

"It'll only be a four more hours, we should definitely get there by dinner." Lizzie grumbles and reaches for her bag and pulling out a sleeping mask while Josie plugs in her earbuds once more. She stares out the window and watches the trees as they pass, wondering what could possibly be so important that they couldn't just take a flight.

 

Hours later, when Caroline shakes them both awake and they can finally step out of the car and stretch, she's met with a face she's slowly started to remember at the front gates of a rather large mansion. Lizzie seems star struck, frozen in place. Hope Mikaelson stands with a small smile on her face, at her side are her aunts, both wearing grim expressions.

 

"It's about time you guys got here," Hope teases and Josie feels that small part of her, the one that had been excited for a happy little road trip, just disappear.

 

 

.

 

 

With a Halloween party on the calendar again, Lizzie's found her excitement in picking out her own costume. She's been holed up in their room since all the cards were played on the table and somehow, her excitement is slightly infectious. Josie's made up her mind to go as an angel, recycling one of the costumes lying around the mansion. When she knocks on the door to their shared room, Lizzie opens it with a smile and ushers her in.

 

"Where's your costume, Jo?" Lizzie's standing in front of the mirror, holding two different outfits that Josie easily recognizes.

 

"In mom's room. And not to rain on your parade, but this is a mission, not a party." Josie points out as she sees the different costumes laid out on the bed. Lizzie shrugs off her shirt and slips on the red and white raglan tee. There's a baseball bat leaning against the bed and Lizzie's just stepping into her high heels.

 

"Oh come on, Josie. Loosen up a little, you've been stressed since the start of school and don't think I don't notice you sneaking out with the prism." They meet eyes in the mirror and Josie looks away, the truth behind her assertion hanging in the air.

 

"I just don't feel like dancing again." Lizzie doesn't respond, huffing instead, before actually turning around. "Well if you're not going to help me, then find Hope for me. Maybe I can convince her to wear something that's not black."

 

She has a small reassuring smile on her face and Josie smiles back in amusement and in relief. As she turns to leave, Hope walks into the room with a book in her hands.

 

"We have everything for the spell, I just need to—" She looks up for Lizzie and freezes in place, taking in the high heels and the fishnet tights. Lizzie breaks into a huge smile and Josie steps aside as Hope drifts in. Lizzie twirls around, showing off the Harley Quinn-esque costume. Hope's eyes widen comically and it looks like she's not breathing. Josie hides a laugh, taking in her reaction as Lizzie rambles on about how overtly sexualized Harley Quinn costumes are. 

 

"…wait, where's your costume?" Lizzie finally turns to face them and levels Hope with a disappointing gaze, noting the black boots and black leather.

 

"W-why do I need a costume?" Josie decides it's time to make her escape as Lizzie brings Hope into the room, claiming her new project of finding Hope a matching costume. Shaking her head at the two, she makes her way down to her mother's room to start getting ready, not really sure where else to wander.

 

The Mikaelson mansion is so large, it's overwhelming. She's never met the entire family and she's sure she never will, but the immensity of the place screams of ancient power. There's sure to be something hidden in the walls and the crevices so Josie refrains from wandering, wanting to keep this trip as hassle free as possible.

 

Her mother's room is empty when she pulls open the door—she’s most likely out with Freya and Keelin gathering the other supernatural factions. Going straight towards the closet, she pulls out her white dress. It's a simple short dress with feathered accents. The wings are out and lying on the bed nearby. Everything is so pristine and white, she wonders who wore it and how it ended up in the Mikaelson's possessions. She quickly gets dressed, shouldering on the wings and dress before sitting in front of the vanity to finish her makeup.

 

Josie looks in the mirror and remembers the last time she was so dressed up, with Penelope on her arm and all of Mystic Falls looking on her. She remembers feeling so powerful, embracing the spotlight. Penelope's words echo in her head about taking charge, going after whoever she wants at the party, but a part of her doesn't want to. Isn't ready to, really.

 

A gasp from behind has her turning around and she finds herself facing her mom's beaming smile, excitement painted on her face. She's already dressed in a golden flapper dress and she has her hair in curls and she looks so young. Josie wonders if her mom would know what it would be like, to let go of someone who's been there, hanging around like an annoying presence after so long, just vanish into thin air. She shakes her thoughts away as her mother approaches, already rambling about how pretty her costume is and the pure joy in her voice tugs a smile. Caroline is closer now and there's tears in her eyes.

 

"You look so beautiful, Josie," She faces the mirror again and smiles back at her mom, who rests her hands on her shoulders. In a breeze, her mom is gone and back, but this time with a box in her hands.

 

"Here's the finishing touch," Caroline says as she pulls out a white mask. It's beautiful, with diamonds encrusted on the edge and a feather jutting from the left. Her mom pulls it over her eyes and fastens it behind her. "Freya enchanted these so you'll be able to see other supernaturals. Cute and useful."

 

"Thanks, mom."

 

"Of course, sweetie," They lock eyes in the mirror, "I know this is a mission but you need to know it's okay to loosen up a bit. Lizzie said you weren't planning on going to the Halloween Bash, back home."

 

Josie can feel the speech coming and groans. Caroline gives her a pointed look before huffing, completely unnecessary seeing as she's a vampire, but Josie goes with it. She steels herself for another lecture about the merge and dealing with exes, as if she hasn’t heard it three different ways from her sister and her own group of friends.

 

"I was dealing with supernaturals at your age and yes, you were born into this but that doesn't mean you shouldn't get the chance to be like a normal teen once in awhile." There's a small smile on her face and she looks so apologetic, and with a slight jolt, she realizes just how right her mom is.

 

The supernatural has been the only thing constant in her life, and looking at her mom now—eternally seventeen, where someday they’ll have to say that they’re sisters or distant cousins—she sees a future she’ll have one day and all she feels is loss that she won’t have Penelope to share that with.

 

"That doesn't mean you can go hook up with whoever, now," Caroline teases and Josie rolls her eyes, groaning at the obligatory parental warning. "Now, find yourself a devil tonight, alright?"  

 

"Mom!" They laugh together and the uneasiness of everything falls away. Josie feels lighter, even though she knows there is so much to carry, and watching her mom laugh, she remembers everything before. Before monsters of the week and bigoted groups. Before werewolf drama and crazy ex girlfriends.

 

There's knocking on the door as they continue laughing and in walks Hope and Lizzie, dressed in complimentary costumes. Lizzie, finally settled on a less sexualized and more badass version of Harley Quinn, beams at Josie's costume. She's holding onto her domino mask, colored black and red that compliments her leather ensemble.

 

Josie gapes at Hope, who's surprisingly not in all black save for her combat boots. She doesn't look too mad about it, probably flustered after being persuaded by Lizzie to even put on a green corset, but Josie can tell she knows she's rocking it.

 

"Wow, Hope Mikaelson. In a costume?" Caroline voices what they're all thinking and Lizzie's smile seems to get bigger as they all laugh. Even Hope smirks a little behind her mask of leaves.

 

"Yeah, yeah," She waves off, "Are we going to crash a party or what?" There's laughter all around and the all girl team head out the mansion, heading for the bikes parked out front. As Hope and Lizzie argue over who's driving and Freya and Keelin get on their own bike, her mom tosses her another set of keys.

 

"I'm stuck with all the gear so go ahead and get going before your sister realizes." She winks at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Josie doesn't argue and mounts the bike. She laughs at the shocked look on Lizzie's face as Hope swipes the keys from her and starts the bike. This night is gonna be fun.

 

 

.

 

 

This night is getting boring. Josie stays on the ground floor and while the bass of the song is somewhat danceable, the crowd of people are getting to be suffocating. Lizzie and Hope are snooping on the top floor and Caroline's distracting the host while Freya and Keelin are draining the vervain from the water system. There are supernaturals everywhere, she can see that with the mask, but there are also so many humans.

 

Which means collateral damage. She just wants the night over with before anything too drastic happens. Not another incident like the mummy. Still in the center of the dance floor, Josie tries to maneuver her way through the crowd to the bar. Her wings are a bit of a bother but the otherwise distracted and drunk party goers don't care so she eventually gives up and shoves through the throng of people. 

 

There are humans loitering near the bar, making small talk to others, but it's much quieter than the dance floor. She orders a glass of water from the bartender, surveying from the bar for anything suspicious. The music slows to a more sultry tune, something that calls for intimacy and less jumping around, and she watches as everyone begins to partner up. Great.

 

A tap at her shoulder signals a presence behind her and she's greeted with a guy dressed in black and gold. He's supernatural, she can see that, but there's something else that’s off putting about his presende. Before she can come up with an excuse, he offers her a hand with a small smile. She wants to say no, but she glances past his shoulder and sees Lizzie's worrisome and slightly panicked gaze.

 

"Would you care to dance?" She's interrupted from her thoughts by the guy still standing in front of her and she has no choice but to accept his hand, and he leads them back to the dance room. She keeps her eye on the other party goers, tuning out his boring observations, when she catches the eye of a devil.

 

"Now, Josie, you seem a bit distracted." The sound of her name snaps her out of her trance and she physically stops herself from stiffening up. Ryan, as he'd introduced himself, still has his arm around her waist and on clasping her hand, and his hand is forceful, pulling her closer and up against him.

 

"Maybe I should do something to liven up the party," He smirks at her, and her eyes widen as she feels the pull of magic leaving her bracelet. Oh, god. She tries to break free but Ryan's grip just tightens. Before he can actually do anything, there's a tap on Ryan's shoulder and he turns, livid.

 

"Do you mind if I cut in?" The girl behind is dressed as the devil, with a grating smirk on her face. Her smirk says anything but that she's sorry and Ryan face goes stone cold and he lets go of Josie with a huff before stalking off into the crowd. Her senses are invaded by the intoxicating scent of lavender as arms wrap around her waist. She tries to keep her eyes on Ryan's figure but all she can see is red. Josie's sure that there's a glamour on the mask this girl is wearing, because as she meets the mystery girl's eyes, she sees a kaleidoscope of color, settling on green. Or is it blue. Or brown.

 

"Hey, you okay?" There's concern laced in her voice.

 

"Umm, yeah. Thanks for the save."

 

"Don't worry, all the guys around here tend to be creeps. I'll scare them off for you." She winks and Josie can't help herself.

 

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

 

"Oh, so only angels get to be the heroes?" There's a teasing lilt in her voice and Josie laughs, carefree and light.

 

She forgets about her worries, about what almost could've happened with the creep from before, and instead focuses on the girl right in front of her. Caroline probably didn't mean finding herself a literal devil, but Josie doesn't care about the irony. She just cares about how they fit together, so completely that everything feels right.

 

They dance for what feels like ages. And even then, Josie doesn't think it's enough time. The mystery girl, who had winked at the mention of a name, entertains her with stories about her plants and her siblings. It tugs at the back of her mind—the comparisons she could make—but Josie disregards everything, keeps her mind on how great this girl is, how funny her jokes are, and how her eyes are the most captivating thing of the night.

 

As they dance, her gaze wanders and she catches Lizzie and Hope descending from the balcony. They look hurried, almost frantic, and her smile drops from her face. She looks around the dance floor again and finds Freya and Keelin at the exit. Her mother is ensconced in another corner of the room. Something doesn't feel right. As she moves to excuse herself, there's suddenly a scream and the disco ball explodes, glass shattering everywhere.

 

"Josie!" Her gaze shifts to Hope, who's already at the bottom of the staircase with Lizzie not far behind. Freya has stepped forward as the crowd stampedes toward the exit, screaming in fear. In the middle of the dance floor stands Ryan, his jacket shed along with his mask. His eyes are pitch black and when they lock eyes, his smile turns eerie, and Josie swears she can see razor sharp teeth. 

 

" _Incendia_."

 

She's frozen as the spell doesn't take hold, and Ryan stares her down with a smug look. Oh god, the dance. Panic settles in as she realizes that there's no more magic left in her bracelet. Lizzie and Freya send her a questioning gaze but all she sees is Ryan approaching with a menacing gaze. She extends her hand, willing the magic to work, when there's a voice from behind.

 

" _Icaeus_." Ryan flies back on the floor, winded but otherwise not injured. There's more movement around them and the circle of salt is set and the candles are all lit, courtesy of her mother.

 

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunts. Josie whips her head behind her and finds herself staring at the devil again and there's a fire raging in her eyes, reflecting the raw power of her magic. A witch. How had she not noticed?

 

"Josie, grab my hand." There's something about her that makes Josie confused and she wants to stare at that face, take of that mask and dissect everything about her eyes, but with more pressing matters, she takes the offered hand and welcomes the surge of magic flowing through her. She gasps at the wave of magic, one so familiar, Josie almost moans, because after so many months away from her, Penelope Park is still so addicting.

 

Together, with the power of five witches, they begin the sealing spell. Ryan cackles as they chant, but Josie tunes it out, tunes everything out, and focuses her magic into the spell.

 

" _Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à. Arrêter majik sa à_."

 

She can feel the blood dripping from her nose, but she powers through the pain, the exertion, and chants louder. She feels Penelope squeeze her hand and the magic swells between them. There's a scream, searing through the air but the only thing in the front of her mind is Penelope's hand in hers.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The stars twinkle in the sky and Josie's surprised she can even see anything past the brightness of New Orleans. Despite the slight supernatural scare, the town still celebrates with high spirits. From the balcony in the upper room, she can see the locals wandering around the city, dressed as different creatures and characters. Laughter and cheer and music fill the air, and she can even see Hope and Lizzie dancing in the streets with no care whatsoever.

 

A part of her wants to celebrate, wants to join in on the fun, but after everything—hunting down a golem creature only to find him possessing the 'not-so-perfect' son—she wants to sleep forever. Not literally. Just, until she can survive an hour without wanting to pass out. The door behind her creaks and she doesn't have to turn around to know who it is.

 

"Hey there, Jojo."

 

She doesn't pay attention to anything else as Penelope moves closer. There's a hand on her cheek and she lets Penelope lead her and suddenly she's looking into her eyes. Her body seems to have a mind of its own and before she knows it, her arms are around Penelope and she's pulling her close to her.

 

Penelope immediately welcomes the hug, wrapping her arm around her waist and laying a comforting hand on her head. The sobs spill all at once and Josie knows her words are lost, tear stained, and she's far too gone, wrapped up in the fact that Penelope's here. She came back. And when they pull back, Penelope glows in the moonlight.

 

Josie wants to say something, wants to apologize and beg her to stay, whisper over and over again in her ear, but all the words escape her under Penelope's gaze. She closes her eyes, a part of her thinks that it’s a dream, that she's going to wake up again, calling out for Penelope when there's a hand at her neck and they're so close, their foreheads touching, that Josie knows this is real.

 

They stand there, wrapped up in each other, in their own little world.

 

There's a ghost of a smile playing at Penelope's lips as they sway and Josie feels the weight of everything slip off her shoulders. She memorizes the way Penelope feels around her, the smell of her hair, the red of her lips—she stands there taking everything in as they dance to the cheers fading into silence and the music echoing softly from miles and miles away.

 

There is so much to say and too little time, so much to do yet only one thing is on her mind. The few inches of space left between them are closed as their lips meet in a sweet and tender kiss. When they part, all that's left is silence. And Josie fills it with the words she's been waiting to say for six months. 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the poem of the same name by e.e. cummings


End file.
